Beginnings
by TOONSRULE
Summary: This is my way of how the stroy goes. New character included! Still uses the videos from the game. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dreams 

Shouts could be heard throughout the Pupanunu village. Fire-lit torches were held high in the air, flooding the darkness of the night with light. A face could be seen through the crowd.

"You don't belong here anymore. Jibolba is the new High Shaman, we don't need your dark magic any more."

"Fools! You don't know what magic I posses! You all will pay!"

A dark power surrounded the figure. With an evil laugh, the dark energy shot in every direction killing everything it touched, including parents of a boy.

"Nooooooo!"

Tak sat up in bed, sweat beading over his body. He looked down at his hands; he had a death grip on his sheet.

"Tak! What is it, what's wrong?" asked Jibolba, slamming Tak's door open.

"N-nothing, I'm fine," said Tak loosening his grip on the sheet. Jibolba took one look at Tak and knew he was lying.

"You had the dream again didn't you. About your parents." said Jibolba sitting on Tak's bed.

"Yes. Jibolba, why won't you tell me who killed my parents? I keep dreaming about that person, but I can barley see his face." said Tak, hoping Jibolba would give him a different answer than before.

Tak has always asked 'who killed my parents?' and Jibolba would always answer 'I'll tell you when you're ready.' Tak has asked this question for as long as he could remember and has always gotten the same answer.

But when Tak started having these dreams, Jibolba looked like he was on the verge of telling him. But Jibolba would just shake his head and give Tak the same answer.

"Tak, I'll tell you when you're ready. But right now lets get some sleep. I have a big day tomorrow training the great warrior Lok and I'll need all the help I can get, running to get stuff, you know the drill."

With that, Jibolba got up and left the room. Tak sighed, thinking of what he had coming tomorrow. It's not that he didn't like Lok, their pals, he just didn't like to go out to the village. With Lok, it was like the Moon Juju was walking by. With Tak, people would give him weird looks, like he was caring an illness. It probably had to do with the fact that he had no parents and that he had to live with Jibolba. The villagers probably thought he contaminated the ground Lok walked on.

Tak shrugged and laid back down to sleep, hoping the dream would not come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It Begins 

"Tak you awake? Tak, Tak, TAK!"

Tak jumped out of bed when his name was screamed. He looked and saw Flora leaning on his window ledge.

"Flora! How long have you been there! How much did you see, was I drooling?"

"Ha, calm down, I just got here. Jibolba is looking for you, he's out in the jungle."

"Oh, thanks."

"See ya!"

"Bye."

Flora turned into a green ball and floated away. Tak stretched and grabbed his club as he ran out.

"Jibolba! Where are you!"

A hand shot out of nowhere, wrapped around Tak's mouth, and pulled him into the jungle. Tak started to struggle.

"Tak stop it's me, Jibolba. We can't draw attention to ourselves. Something feels wrong today, something… something bad is going to happen."

"Mmh mh mh mhh, mh mmh mh mhh."

"What?"

Tak grabbed Jibolba's hand and pulled it away from his mouth.

"What do you mean bad and where is Lok?"

"I don't know how bad and I don't know where Lok is. I went to go wake him up to start training and he wasn't there."

"Well, what do we do?"

"We're going into the village to see if Lok is there."

Tak gave a small groan. Jibolba didn't hear the groan, but he knew how much Tak hated to go into the village.

"We are just going in to find Lok. It won't take long, will be in and out before you know it, ok."

"Yeah, ok."

"Good, now keep up."

Jibolba started to run toward the village, Tak following at his heels. Soon enough, to soon for Tak, the village came into view.

"Hurry Tak! Tak? Tak, why did you stop?"

Tak had stopped at the entrance. Something didn't feel right. Something was missing, something was gone….

"Jibolba, where is everybody?"

"What? ….Hm, that's odd."

Suddenly screams and shouts could be heard.

"Run!"

"Ahhh!"

The villagers started to run towards the entrance. Above the crowd, a figure floated turning everyone into…

"Sheep! Jibolba, he's turning everyone in to sheep!"

"Hurry Tak, behind me!"

Tak ran to Jibolba, crouching behind him.

"I'm going to make a shield! Hold on!"

Jibolba started chanting creating a blue dome around him and Tak, but it should have gone around the village.

"Jibolba something's wrong, why-."

Tak stopped talking. Jibolba was using more energy then usual to create a small shield.

"Jibolba, what's wrong?"

"Can't… control…"

"Jibolba!"

The next thing Tak knew, something exploded and Tak blacked out.

…………………………………..

Tak woke up on his bed, he did not remember being moved. His head was pounding. He felt a wet piece of fabric on his forehead.

"Ow, what happened?"

"Tak, you awake."

Jibolba came into Tak's room with a bowl of water.

"Jibolba!"

Tak started to get out of bed, but Jibolba pushed him back in. Tak didn't object.

"You took a good hit. You'll stay in bed today, but tomorrow I need you help."

"Help, with what?"

"Of course you don't know. Well to put it plainly: the prophecy is taking place. That figure you saw was Tlaloc, an evil man who was chased out of the village years ago, when you were little. Apparently, he has come back for revenge. He has turned all of the villagers into sheep."

"Why didn't the Moon Juju stop him?"

Jibolba sighed. Tak knew this couldn't be followed by good news.

"Tlaloc, I believe, snuck in last night to Moon Juju's temple and stole the Moon Stones."

Tak could feel the color drain from his face. Without the Moon Stones, Moon Juju powers are reduced. They also give most Pupanunus juju power.

'_That explains why Jibolba had a hard time controlling the shield.' _thought Tak.

"Where's Lok?"

"He's tiring to control the sheep- I mean villagers- until you take over. But for now just rest."

Jibolba gave Tak a look telling him to go to sleep, because Tak was about to ask Jibolba another question. Tak fell scilent and laid down.

"Rest well Tak. You have a lot ahead of you tomorrow."

With that Jibolba left the room, letting Tak sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It's me, TOONSRULE. How are you? Good? Well I hope so. Anyway, this part of my Tak story has a new character named Sydney, and guess what, that's me! I hope you like this story.

Chapter 3: New Arrivals

Now that the prophecy was taking place, life was a lot more hectic. Lok would keep training, Jibolba would be chanting to summon a juju, and Tak would be out in the fields watching the villagers. Tak hated this job. He knew that he was protecting the villagers, but it was so boring.

Tak was still in bad shape, so most of the time he would be asleep. Now the dream was occurring more and Tak would wake up with pain surging through his body. One day he woke up not from the dream, but the sheep. They were going berserk.

"Hey, hey quite out there! I'm talking to a juju!"

Tak came to the door.

"Tak would you shut those people up! And find Lok, I want him to met this juju!"

Tak ran off not caring about how noise the sheep were. If this juju helped Lok, this nightmare would be over.

"Lok! Lok, where are you!"

Something rammed Tak from behind him. He turned around and saw a sheep.

"Hey, how did you get out?"

The sheep just stared at Tak with a blank look. Tak sighed and started to pick it up. Something caught his eye; the sheep was wearing an amulet.

"Uh oh."

Tak pick the sheep up and started to run towards Jibolba's hut. He ran inside and stopped next to Jibolba. Tak put down the sheep.

"Tak! I told you to find Lok."

"I did find Lok."

"No, you brought me a filthy stinky animal. Now go find Lok."

"But that's Lok! See, it's wearing his amulet. Tlaloc must have turned him into a sheep."

"No, no, no, no, no, this is all wrong! This is not supposed to happen! This isn't following the pu-pu-pu-."

"Pupanunu."

"Pupanunu People Prophecy! The great warrior doesn't turn into a sheep! The great warrior doesn't lick my foot. Stop the licking Lok!"

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Wait! This juju who comes from another world will help us!"

Tak was finally able to see who Jibolba had been talking to. She didn't look like a normal juju. She had brown hair and eyes and she had normal colored skin.

"For the finally time, I'm not a juju. I just have powers."

"But did you not show up when I chanted?"

The 'juju' shook her head and whispered to Tak, "I don't think he gets it."

"Now," said Jibolba, "Will you help Tak along his journey and protect him?"

"Sure, that's why I'm here."

"Excellent! Now go out and find the staff of the great warriors! And get me some magical nubu plants while you're at it. Get going, we can waste no time!"

Tak and the 'juju' ran out of the hut and towards the jungle.

"So what is your name?" asked Tak as they slowed to a walk.

"My name's Sydney and I'm NOT a juju."

"I didn't say anything!"

"No, but you were thinking it."

His mouth fell open.

"You can read minds?"

"No, I just knew you were thinking that."

"So what powers do you have?"

"It's better to show than to say. You'll find out eventually."

"Well then where did you come from?"

Sydney went off to explain that she came from 'Earth', which Tak had never heard of, and she was here because she got a magical distress call from someone. When Sydney was done, Tak explained what had happened so far, Tlaloc attacking the village, the prophecy, Moon Juju losing her powers, Lok changing into a sheep. It surprised Tak that Sydney's expressions didn't change.

"Interesting…" mumbled Sydney.

Tak didn't say anything, he just kept walking.

"Now, lets talk about your dream."

Tak almost tripped over a dead branch.

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways. Now, what happens in your dream?"

"Well, I'm in a big crowd. Their all yelling at someone, I can't see his face, but this happens after Jibolba was elected High Shaman. The figure starts to get a dark glow around him, than it shoots out everywhere. It kills everything if touches, even-."

Tak stopped talking.

"Even your parents?"

Tak nodded, tears starting to blur his vision. Sydney noticed he was getting uncomfortable and changed the subject.

"So, where are we supposed to find this staff?"

"Oh, um, I don't know."

"Hey I do!"

A familiar green ball floated down in front of them.

"Hi Flora, can you help us?" asked Tak.

"Of course silly! The staff is in the burial grounds, follow me!"

The green ball then zoomed off.

"Wow, she's helpful." said Sydney running off after Flora.

"Yeah, she's one of a kind."

Tak ran after them, hoping this day would be over soon.

Well, there you have it. I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and just to tell everyone I don't know how the game ends except on Game Boy Advance, so I'm going to make my own ending. Anyway, R and R please, I'll up date soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm back! Did you miss me? Well I hope so! Now, this chapter won't be as long as the last one, I mean that one was looooooooooooooong, but I hope it's not to short. So on with the story!

Chapter 4: Teeth, Mummies, and Tombs, Oh My!

After riding down the elevator, Flora, Tak, and Sydney were in the burial grounds. It was a dreary place. Bones and tombs were everywhere and the area was covered with Nerblis.

"Ug, this is not a happy place." said Sydney.

"You could say that again." said Tak.

"Come on you guys, this place is cool. Many great pupanunu people are buried here." said Flora.

"Why are we here again?" asked Sydney.

"We, namely you and Tak, need to find the golden tooth, put them into the statue, awaken the King of Warriors, and retrieve the staff."

"Okay, sounds easy enough. Lets go!"

Sydney jumped down platform-to-platform, Flora and Tak brining up the rear.

"She's defiantly a… character."

"No kidding. But what freaks me out is the fact that she knew about my dream and everything."

"Really? Weird. Oh, hey, I see the tooth! It's up on the platform."

"Great, now all we need to do is find a way up there." said Sydney.

"Ga! Where did you come from?" said Tak almost falling off the platform.

"What? When Flora yelled where the tooth was, I came back."

"Wow, that was speedy." said Flora.

"Thanks. Now… where do we go?"

"We have to get up to that platform."

"RIGHT! Look for a path… or something."

So they looked… and looked… and looked… and after sometime they found a path that would lead them up to the platform. Unfortunately, there was a Nerbil in the way.

"How do we get passed that- that thing?" asked Sydney.

"Well if you had powers, you could use them to destroy it." said Flora.

"Wait, Sydney you have powers don't you." said Tak.

"Well… yes, but I was hoping to show you at a different time. Oh, alright, I'll do it."

Sydney closed her eyes. Suddenly her hands were glowing red. Tak looked closer, her hands had fireballs in them. She stepped on the path in front of the Nerbil. Before the Nerbil knew what happened, Sydney lifted her hand and shot the Nerbil with one of the fireballs. It disappeared on the spot.

"Oh my…" said Flora.

"That was cool!" said Tak running over to Sydney.

"Thanks." said Sydney, blushing. They ran up the path to where the tooth was and placed it in the statue. It lit up and the sign on the statue and the door lit up. The door then opened up, revealing a crypt.

"Is that suppose to happen?" asked Sydney

"Yes. We have to get the staff and bring it back to Jibolba." said Flora.

"Well then lets get it and get out of here." said Tak running in. Sydney and Flora followed in after Tak.

The tomb was as nice as expected. It was covered with cobwebs and dust. There were boxes made out of bones and a crypt in the middle. The top of the crypt started to move. A mummy stared to get out and with a 'thump' fell to the ground. He got up, dusted himself off, and started hacking up a lung.

"Whoa, you ok?" asked Tak.

"That happens all the time. You get these dust balls in your throat, they feel like little rocks. (hack)So you're the great warrior of the Pupanunu People's Prophecy hm, come to take the staff of your ancestors. Well you don't look so great to me!"

"Me? Oh, I'm not the great warrior, that's Lok's job. I'm just here to take the staff to Jibolba."

"The Prophecy says only the great warrior can have the staff. If you can take it from me, hm, you are meant to have it."

Tak walked forward, grabbed the staff, and pulled. He got the staff, but he also got an arm.

"Whoa."

"Ah man that's my fightin' arm. What a drag."

"Ewe."

"Take the staff great warrior, use it wisely and often. And DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! Hm."

With that, the mummy turned around and walked back into the crypt.

"Well, that was weird." said Sydney.

"Diffidently."

"Who cares! Tak, what you hold in your hands is a powerful weapon." said Flora with awe.

"You mean that little stick thing is a weapon?" asked Sydney. Flora gave her a dirty look.

"Yes it is." Flora said shortly.

"Well, what can it do?" asked Tak elbowing Sydney. She fell silent.

"You're able to jump onto higher places. And you're able to hit enemies farther away and if we get acorns, you can use the staff as a blowgun."

"So it's like a two of one deal, cool!" said Sydney.

"Ok, so, off to are next task." said Tak.

"And that would be?"

"Finding the plants to help change Lok back."

"Oh, right, lets go!"

There's my latest installment of my story. Hope you like it. R and R, no flames please. But if you must, make it as nice and constructive as you possibly can.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys and dolls, I'm back. No I didn't leave, if that's what you thought. I've been having family problems (parents are spliting) but enough about that. ON TO THE FIC!

Chapter 5: When plants ATTACK!

"There's the first plant." said Sydney. The nubu plant was growing in the middle of a clearing.

"You guys have to get at least three plants to change Lok back to normal." said Flora.

"Aren't you going to help us?" asked Sydney.

"Uh, no. This is your job not mine."

"Great."

Tak, Flora, and Sydney were in the burial grounds. Fog was everywhere making it difficult to see and nerbils could still be heard, but not seen.

It's not what you'd call comforting.

"Ok Sydney, ready?" asked Tak pulling out his newly acquired weapon, the staff.

"You know it!" said Sydney creating fireballs in her hands.

"Good luck." said Flora.

Tak and Sydney walked slowly to the plant, hoping no nerbils would jump out.

"Tak, you need to grab that tiny blue plant on top of the flower." whispered Flora.

While Sydney guarded the surrounding area, Tak walked up to the nubu plant. He was reaching for the top of the plant when he was suddenly thrown back away from the plant.

"Geez, the plant's alive!" yelled Sydney. She was right. It's top had turned into a head and mouth and some of the bottom vines had turned into arms.

"This is going to be fun." said Sydney sarcastically. The plant growled and threw what looked like a fruit at Tak. The fruit turned out to be a bomb and exploded when it hit the ground in front of him.

"Ouch!" said Tak as he hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Come on guys, you can do it!" yelled Flora.

"That's easy for you to say, you not the one fighting an evil living plant!" yelled Sydney as she dogged another fruit bomb. She threw one of her already made fireballs near the middle of the plant. It let out a roar of pain and fell to the ground, reveling the blue plant.

"Ok that was waaaaaayyy to easy. What's the catch?" asked Sydney looking around. Suddenly nerbils jumped out from the thick fog from all directions.

"Oh for the love of Pete!" cried Flora in frustration.

"Pete, who's Pete? Someone we should knew about?" asked Sydney playfully as she disintegrated twenty nerbils. Flora gave Sydney another dirty look.

"Can we focus on the task at hand please." said Tak as he swung the staff every which way.

They battled on. It continued on for days- then weeks- then months- then…

_Flora: Actually it's only been five minutes._

_Me: Fine, whatever._

In about five minutes (I still say it was longer) all of the nerbils were gone and only Sydney and Tak were left.

"That- was- not- fun." said Tak panting.

"You did a good job." Said Sydney sitting down.

"Ok guys, one down- two more to go!" said Flora with a smile. Tak and Sydney groaned. Getting the two other plants went as well as the first one. They got the plant and then the nerbils would attack. After everything was said and done, Tak had cuts all over his body; some were bleeding freely.

"I've never felt so sore in my life." said Tak. He laid down on a near by rock and closed his eyes. Tak could hear someone walking over to him, but didn't think anything of it. Then with out warning, hot energy shot through him.

"Ah!" yelled Tak, shooting up.

"Tak, what's wrong?" asked Sydney.

"Nothing." said Tak. He heard movement coming from the bushes next to him. Without so much as a warning to the others, Tak jumped to his feet and followed the noise from the bush. He could see two blurry figures in front of him.

"Get back here!" yelled Tak.

"No way kid!"

"Mh mh mhh mh!"

Tak was gaining on whoever it was. He pushed past a clump of bushes and grabbed the people in front of him.

"What the-?"

He didn't grab two people, but two very beaten up rag dolls.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, to leave you hangin' kid, but we got orders."

The rag doll who talked took out a bag and opened it up. The white hot pain went through Tak's body again. He let go of the dolls and fell to the ground. As sudden as the pain came, it went away; Tak sat up. The two dolls- or whatever they were- were gone. Tak sat there thinking over what had just happened.

"Tak, where are you?"

Tak turned around just as Sydney and Flora pushed past the clump of bushes.

"Wow, you ok?" asked Sydney.

"I'm fine. Let's just get these plants back to Jibolba as fast as we can." said Tak standing up.

"Good idea, I know a short cut. Follow me." said Flora. She turned back into a green ball and floated off.

"Come on." said Sydney following after Flora, Tak close behind. A short elevator ride later and the trio were back at Jibolba's hut. They ran in to see Jibolba and Lok standing in the shrine room.

"We've got the plants Jibolba, how's Lok doing?" asked Tak.

"Lok, the 'mighty warrior', has been mindlessly eating grass and leaving little pellets all over the floor of my hut! So I guess he's doing ok for a sheep. But now that you collected the plants, I'm able to change him back!"

Jibolba started chanting, soon a cloud of smoke appeared and Jibolba was shot backwards. When the smoke cleared… Lok wasn't there. A short person took the place of the sheep.

"But this is not Lok, it's Tobar, Lok's squire." said Jibolba.

" At least we know your transformation spell worked. Tobar, can you tell us where Lok is?"

Tobar stood there for a few seconds before he said anything.

"Baaa."

"Uh, Jibolba… you sure you did that spell right?"

"Of course I'm sure! You mean he hasn't always been like this. Tak, you need to go to the tree village and find the shaman and get the spirit rattle. Here, take this charm it will allow you to enter his hut. While your gone, I will find out where Lok is."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

"We'll come along too." said Sydney heading for the exit.

"No. Tak must do this on his own." said Jibolba.

"But…"

"I'll be fine, don't worry." said Tak.

He turned and ran out of the hut towards the tree village.

Hope you like it, as always... R&R.

Next Chapter: Tlaloc comes into the story. Why is he so interested in Tak and what does Tlaloc know about Tak's parents. Also, LET THE HUNT BEGIN! The search for the 100 yorbels begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo guys and dolls, it's me! I'm back with another fun filled chapter, ok maybe not fun filled buuuuttttt… close enough. So without any further ado, I give you

CHAPTER 6!

YO!

Chapter 6: Hundred magic yorbels!

The lift to the tree village was not that far off. Tak put the charm into a hole in the side of the tree and the lift took him to the tree shaman's hut.

"Hello? Anybody here?" asked Tak as he pushed open the door.

As Tak looked around he could tell that no one was there; the place was a wreck. Potions were everywhere, shrines were broken, and everything else was turned over.

"What happened in here?" asked Tak walking in further.

Unknown to him, Tak was being watched by Tlaloc with his voodoo dolls, Pins and Needles, next to him.

"So Jibolba's errand boy thinks he can just walk in and take the Spirit Rattle. It's pathetic." said Tlaloc.

"Let me show him how wrong he is Tlaloc." said Pins, throwing punches in the air.

"Mh mh m mhmh mhh."

"Needles says he could take him on all by himself."

"My mhh mhm mh m mh mmh."

"Needles says he could take me on too. …Well come at it little man!" Needles shot at Pins and they started fight in midair.

"Pins, Needles, you will both stop him together!"

"Don't you know who that is?"

"I know he's a pain, like you two. Why, is he someone we should worry about.?"

"I don't know. But I think his name is Tak and you keep talking about him, so I just…"

"What did you say his name was?"

"It's Tak."

"Really, irony and it's in my favor."

"You know this kid?" asked Pins, holding Needles back.

"Yes, but I'm not taking the time to tell you. Now go down there and stop Tak. Afterwards, you may fight as much as you like."

Tlaloc waved his hand; Pins and Needles dropped out of the air and landed on the ground with a crash.

"Hello. Who's there?" asked Tak.

He looked around as his heart raced. He turned the corner and came face-to-face with Pins and Needles.

"You two! What are you doing here?"

"We're here to stop you from getting the Spirit Rattle." said Pins.

"We'll see about that!" said Tak taking out his staff.

"Come on Needles, let's get him!"

Pins and Needles ran towards him. Tak took a swing and hit Pins and Needles, sending them flying. They hit the ground and disappeared behind an avalanche of boxes.

"Ha! That was to easy." said Tak.

Tlaloc sighed angrily as he watched Pins and Needles fall to the ground.

"Why do I even bother with them?" Tlaloc asked himself.

Tak placed the staff in his carrier and continued his search.

"There you are." said Tak. He had spotted the Spirit Rattle underneath some boxes. He shoved them aside, placed the Spirit Rattle next to the staff, and ran out the door before anything else happened.

Tlaloc watched Tak leave and floated down while Pins and Needles started to wake up.

"That boy," said Tlaloc turning to Pins and Needles, "is a bigger pain than his parents put together."

Tak ran back to Jibolba's hut, waving the Spirit Rattle in the air.

"I've got the Spirit Rattle," said Tak running in, "it was really hard, I had to- oh gross! Is that… is that Lok?"

"The mighty warrior himself," said Jibolba with a grave look, "he's a quarter of an inch thick. He's a Pupanunu People's Pancake."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"No, he is going to be the opposite of ok! Lok has moved on to the Spirit World."

"What?" asked Sydney in disbelief.

"But that's not in the prophecy." said Tak.

"I know, I'm very confused. The prophecy warned us that a great evil would come. I also said a mighty warrior would come and save us. But when he tried to calm the villagers down, they crushed him like a bug!" said Jibolba walking outside, Tak and Sydney at his heels.

"Well, can we uncrush him or something?" asked Tak.

"Bring Lok back from the dead? It would be very tricky, someone would need to get Lok's spirit back."

"Well… I'll do it." Jibolba turned to face Tak.

"Only a mighty warrior can do that!"

"Last time I checked, our 'warrior' was the new interior decoration in your hut." said Sydney.

"In other words, we don't have a mighty warrior." said Tak.

Jibolba looked back and forth from Sydney to Tak, then shook his head in frustration.

"The Spirit Rattle will grant you juju vision. I will allow you to see the tikis through out our world. With them you can summon juju spirits that can help you. Also you must collect one hundred magic yorbels to do the resurrection spell."

"Hundred magic yorbels!" said Tak and Sydney in shock.

"Yes don't complain. In my day in took ten thousand magic yorbels to do a resurrection spell."

"Lucky us, now if only we knew what a yorbel was." said Tak.

"Yeah, that would be really nice." said Sydney, crossing her arms and walking off.

"That's any easy one." said a familiar green ball.

"It is? Since when is looking for something you don't even know what it looks like easy?" asked Sydney.

"As easy as looking over at that tree root and finding your first yorbel." said Flora, pointing. Tak and Sydney followed Flora's outstretched arm to see an egg shaped gem floating off the ground. The gem was a dark purple with blue markings around it.

"Go on, take it. It's not going to hurt you." laughed Flora.

"Yeah Tak, go get it." said Sydney shoving him forward. Flora shot Sydney a dirty look, with which Sydney returned with a smile making Flora fume more.

Tak turned his attention back to the floating yorbel. He slowly reached out with both hands. The moment his fingertips touched it, the yorbel disappeared.

"Ah, wasn't expecting that. Flora what happened to the yorbel?" asked Tak turning back around.

"Wha-? Oh, the yorbel. You just have to touch it a it's instantly transported to Jibolba." said Flora.

"Really? Sweet." said Sydney running next to Tak, waving her hands where the yorbel was to see if it was really gone.

"Are you done?" asked Flora.

"Yep." said Sydney standing up strait.

"So are the yorbels just placed in random places of our world?" asked Tak.

"Yes, not only are they placed here, they're in the Tree Village, Dryrock Canyon, Burial Ground, Chicken Island, Mountain Top, everywhere." said Flora while Sydney ticked off the places with her fingers.

"That's a whole lot of places. We'd better get started." said Sydney running off towards the village. Tak followed Sydney while a floating green ball glided next to him. They soon found Sydney climbing onto a giant mushroom that was sticking out from the side of the trees.

"Sydney, what are you doing?" asked Tak.

"There's a whole bunch of yorbels up here, come on!" said Sydney continuing her job.

"Hold on I'm coming." said Tak starting to climb up.

"Be careful you two." said Flora floating up.

"I didn't know you cared about us." said Sydney.

"Just keep climbing."

Tak shook his head and continued his climb until he heard a soft thud above him.

"Sydney, you okay?"

"Yea, these mushrooms are just really slippery."

"I told you to be careful."

"Yes but you didn't tell us_ why_ we had to be careful."

Tak looked at his hands and feet to see that they were covered with a slimy residue.

"Ugh, gross." He tried to wipe the slime off his hands, instead his hands just stuck together.

"Great, just what I didn't need to happen." said Tak, attempting to pull them apart.

"Tak, how ya holding up?" asked Flora floating next to him.

"I've been better. Um could you…" Tak showed his glued together hands to Flora.

"Whoa, hold on."

A light green mist formed around Tak's hands and feet. He could feel the residue from the mushrooms start to slide off. Soon enough, Tak's hands and feet were free from the slimy substance.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You might want to hurry up, Sydney's almost at the top." said Flora starting to float back up to Sydney.

Tak, deciding that climbing would take to long, took out his staff. He remembered Flora telling him the staff would allow him to jump higher. Placing the staff deep into the mushroom, Tak bent it back and flung himself forward. He landed three mushrooms up with a loud splat and slide to a stop.

"That was weird." Said Tak sitting up, slime covering him.

"That was so cool; do it again, do it again!" yelled Sydney jumping up and down from the mushroom above Tak, allowing the slime to make her slip and hit the mushroom with a loud splat as well.

Tak carefully stood so he wouldn't stick to anything. He placed the staff into the mushroom, bent it back, and shot forward landing on the same mushroom as Sydney and Flora.

"If you two keep this up, I'll be reduced to a cleaning service." said Flora cleaning the slime off of Sydney.

"Look at it this way, we do feel clean after you done." Said Tak while a green mist formed around him, dissolving the slime.

"Wow, guys come look at this." said Sydney climbing into a cave. Tak and Flora looked at each other and followed Sydney.

"Geez, I expected one or two but not this many." said Tak. The cave was covered from top to bottom with yorbels, making purple and blue light dance on the walls of the cave.

"Hey Tak, you a competition kind of man?" asked Sydney.

"Kind of, why?"

"Let's turn this into a game. Let's see who can collect the most yorbels."

"Fine by me."

"But you guys have a job to do and it's not to play games." mothered Flora.

"You wanna be score keeper?" asked Sydney slyly. Flora stood as still as a statue, then she unfolded her arms and smiled.

"Ok fine, I'm sure one game won't hurt."

"You have to count off or else we will never move." said Sydney.

"Fine. Three… two… one go!" said Flora using her arm as a flag.

They shot forward, each transporting on yorbel in their wake. Tak used the staff to swipe yorbels in high places, to jump farter, and to use as a third arm. Sydney back flipped, front flipped, twist, turned, bounced off walls and rocks, she was everywhere at once.

"Ok… STOP! That's all of them." said Flora.

"Who won?" asked Sydney bouncing off a wall and landing in front of Flora.

"Tak beat you by one." said Flora.

"How many do we have all together?" asked Tak.

"Counting the on you transported earlier, twenty-seven."

"Booya!" said Sydney hopping up and down, then slipping and falling on another mushroom.

"I don't know why you're so happy, we barely scratched the surface of it." said Tak while Flora, yet again, cleaned Sydney.

"I agree with Tak." said Flora.

"You only agree with him because you have to clean me off again. Just look at it this way, we have more yorbels than we started with." said Sydney dusting off some green mist. Flora sighed and turned her attention to the slowly setting sun.

"Guys, I have to go and you need to get back to Jibolba's hut." Said Flora sounding panicked.

"Why?" asked Tak.

"Well for one, it's been a long day for all of us; two, I don't think it's a good idea to be out when it's dark when Tlaloc's at large."

"Good idea. Bye Flora, come on Tak." Said Sydney jumping from mushroom to mushroom.

"Bye." Said Tak closely following Sydney.

"Be careful." said Flora, she turned into her green ball and floated off.

Tak ran as fast as he could behind Sydney the sun quickly sank beneath the horizon as if it were teasing them.

"Pick it up Tak!" yelled Sydney.

Tak was already running as fast as he could, his legs felt like they ere on fire. They sun was completely down now, allowing Jibolba's hut to standout against the darkness. Sydney being the first to reach the hut, opened the door and ran inside with Tak at her heels. They fell on the first stable thing they could find, panting.

"What happened to you two?" asked Jibolba.

"F-Flora said… that we had t-to run so Tlaloc wouldn't get us… or something like that." panted Sydney.

"I agree with her. Now, you two need to get some rest. Tomorrow's another beg day and we need more yorbels quickly. Follow me Sydney, I'll draw up a bed in the other room." said Jibolba. Sydney got off her chair and followed Jibolba into the next room.

Tak sat there a few moments more to catch his breath, then stood up and walked to his room. He leaned his carrier against the side of the wall and climbed into bed, pulling the cover up to his chin, and fell asleep instantly.

Hey sorry it took so long to update, but I've been playing the first Tak game. I'm finally at the part where he faces Tlaloc… it's not going to well. But I'll try to update soon, the swimming season's almost over so that will clear up a lot of time for me. Till next time… see ya! Oh, and don't forget to R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people, no I'm not dead, I've just been having trouble uploading stories to my laptop. And some if not most of my stories (working on or to come) will have spelling errors so my apologies in advance.

So here it is

Chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

The sun peeked threw the mini spaces of the clouds, the most sun anyone had seen in days. Two days had gone by sence the beginning of the yorbel collection. Flora said they had gotten all of the yorbels in the Pupanunu village, except an area across a deep cannon which Sydney and Tak couldn't get to. She also hadn't senced any more yorbels in the other areas, so Jibolba told them for their own safty to stay put.

And this is where we find out two heros, sitting and staring across the cannon to the area filled with yorbels.

"Ugh, how many yorbels do we have now?" asked Sydney.

"Last time I checked... about fourty." said Tak laying on his back.

"I'm going to check on Lok." said Sydney standing up.

"Why? He looks the same as he did before." said Tak.

"True, but it's better than staring at something we can't get. See ya." said Sydney.

Tak couldn't lay there any more and headed back to the hut. He found Jibolba in the juju plant garden behind his hut.

"Tak, where's Sydney. Every sence the beginning of this ordeal you two have been inseperable." said Jibolba picking random plants.

"She went to check on Lok." said Tak leaning against a tree.

"Why?" asked Jibolba, not looking up.

"She said it was 'better than staring at something we can't get'."

"The yorbels?"

"The yorbels, and Flora hasn't said anything yet. Need help?" asked Tak watching Jibolba.

"No, but you may stay." said Jibolba. He pulled a plant out of the ground, looked at it closely, then threw it at Tak.

"Have a nibble off that and tell me how it tastes."

Tak picked up the plant and turned it around to get a good look. The stem and leaves were a marble of light and dark green. The flower was shaped like a violet, except being purple it was black with yellow spots.

"Is it safe?" asked Tak.

"Yes, you'll be fine."

Tak shrugged, pulled off one of the black yellow spoted petals, and put it in his mouth. A sweet, warm sensation formed in his mouth and spread threwout his body.

"Wow." said Tak in a low voice, leaning against the tree.

"Ah good, it's ripe. Thank you Tak." said Jibolba.

Jibolba looked up at Tak and saw his eyes were closed. If anyone else was there at that moment, you could see Jibolba was wadging a war inside. Desiding his next move, Jibolba took a dark blue leaf and walked over to Tak. He sat down and shook Tak awake.

"Here eat this." said Jibolba.

Tak didn't rejet and nibbled off the top of the leaf. He was instantly awake as if he never fell asleep. He was about to thank Jibolba when he saw the worried look on Jibolba's face.

"What's wrong?" asked Tak.

"Tak... I need to tell you this, but I don't know how. But I don't know how else to do it, I think it's time to tell you about your parents." said Jibolba, trying not to look at Tak.

"You mean you haven't told him yet? You're slipping Jibolba." said a voice above them. They both looked up to see Tlaloc floating towards them.

"This poor boy has spent his whole life not knowing when I could tell him at anytime. And they say I'm evil, Jibolba... that's just crule." said Tlaloc landing on the ground.

"Tlaloc, you're not welcome here. Leave now." said Jibolba on his feet and Tak standing next to him.

"But I believe you were about to tell Tak who killed his parents, and I wanted to be here to see the look on his face when you do."

"Why do you care so much about what happened to my parents?" asked Tak, his Spirit Rattle out.

"Because I'm the one who killed them." said Tlaloc.

Tak couldn't move, it was as if time stood still. Tlaloc killed his parents, and now he was threatening his village. He felt the Spirit Rattle slip threw his fingers.

"So the truth is finally reveald." said Tlaloc with an evil smile.

Tak's lege gave way and he fell to the ground. He felt someone put there hand on his sholder, trying to bring him back. Tak could still hear Jibolba and Tlaloc talking.

"What they say is true, the truth's stranger than fiction." said Tlaloc.

"You've done enough damage Tlaloc, leave!" yelled Jibolba.

"Don't worry I'm leaving, I can do more damaged later."

A sound like a cannon echoed threw out the area. Jibolba gave a death stare to the ground were Tlaloc was standing, then he turned to Tak.Tak hadn't moved at all, Jibolba bent down next to Tak and again tried to bring him back.

"Tak? Say something... anything."

Tak however layed his head on Jibolba's sholder, still staring at the same spot. Jibolba wrapped his arms around Tak, Tak not moving at all.

"Tak... I'm sorry."

------------------------------------------------------

"Tak... open this DOOR!" yelled Sydney pounding on Tak's door.

The meeting with Tlaloc forced Tak to retreat to his room and talk to no one, expecially Jibolba. When Sydney came back from cheacking on Lok, she came back to Jibolba standing at Tak's door begging him to come out and talk. After Jibolba told Sydney what happeded between Tak and Tlaloc, Sydney took Jibolba's place at Tak's door.

"Tak, come on this is no fun. Please come out." said Sydney.

"Let me try something." said Jibolba.

"What can you do, he's not going to talk to you for a while. I mean I've tried everything and there's nothing you could possible-"

Jibolba put his hand on the doornob, turned it, and pushed it open.

"Are you telling me, that door was unlcoked this whole time." said Sydney.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you open it before?!"

"It's bad enough I didn't tell him a his parents, but I don't want to invade his pravice after Tlaloc told Tak about his parents." said Jibolba.

"Oh yeah... that makes sence. Shall we check on him?"

They pushed the door open a bit more and stepped inside. It took them a while for their eyes to adjust to the darkness, but they were soon able to see their surrowndings. Tak's room still looked the sam as it did this morning.

"Wow, it's so neat. I thought it would be like a tornado had hit." said Sydney.

"Where's Tak?" asked Jibolba.

Sydney looked around the room at places Tak might be. The bed and chair in the room were empty, but something caught Sydney's eye; Tak's carrier was gone.

"Jibolba, Tak's carrier's not here." said Sydney.

"No worse, Tak's not here."

Sydney looked up. Jibolba was standing near the window, it was open. Sydney stood next to Jibolba and together they stared out the window, wondering and worrying where Tak went as the stars twikled in the black sky.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tak dragged his Spirit Rattle on the ground, creating a small dirt trail. He continued to stare at the ground, words buzzing around in his head. Jibolba keeped this from him for so long, but why; did Jibolba think Tak couldn't handle it? If Jibolba kenw, then did everybody in the village know what-

Tak stopped, now it made sence, that's why no one in the village liked him. Tak had been marked by Tlaloc, Tak's parents had been the only people killed by Tlaloc.

Tak tossed aside his carrier and Spirit Rattle and layed down next to a tree root, this was a good place as any to rest. He was never going back to the Pupanunu village and he was never EVER going back to Jibolba's hut.

Tak found a gaint leaf and curled up into a ball, hoping to create enough heat to last threw the night. He closed his eyes and fell into a very uneasy sleep.

Not that far away, Sydney and Jibolba were looking behind bushes and trees trying to find Tak. Sydney was climbing up trees to give them a birds eyes view, while Jibolba walked on the ground.

"I don't see him yet." said Sydney jumping down.

"This is all my fault, if only I told Tak sooner..." said Jibolba.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that. Why didn't you tell him?"

"I thought it would be better if he didn't know."

"He found out his parents dealth by the person who killed them. He gets depressed and runs away to never come back unless we find him. How doew that help?" asked Sydney.

Jibolba stopped and turned to fac Sydney, a look of fury on his face.

"You wouldn't understand, I hoped this would keep Tak safe." said Jibolba.

"Safe, safe from what?" asked Sydney. Jibolba sighed and sat down.

"You'd better sit down. This is a long story, but you should hear this." Sydney sat down, her full attention to Jibolba.

"To most people in the village and serrounding areas, there are two different types of people in this world; people who have juju powers and those who don't. But only a few people know there is a trird type, but it's so rare that we don't even have a name for it."

"Wait, wait, wait... let me get this strait. This... whatever it is, is really important but you don't even have a name for it." said Sydney.

"Yes, now may I continue? Now, no one is really sure where this power actually came from; all we know is that the power is almost as strong as the Moon Juju's power. Because of it's power, the people who don't have it but know about it will so anything to get it."

"This is a great Magic Lesson 101, but what does this have to do with Tak?" asked Sydney.

"Tak and his parents are/were the last people who actually have this power."

"Are you serious. But who would... oh duh!" said Sydney.

"Finally figured it out have you." said Jibolba.

"You're protecting Tak from Tlaloc. That's why Tlaloc killed Tak's parents; his parents would never join Tlaloc because they knew he was evil. But with Tak's parents out of the way, he could get to Tak easier."

"It's also the reason I raised Tak. With Tlaloc willing to kill anyone to get to Tak, the village wants nothing to do with him."

"Well, let's go." said Sydney standing.

"What?" asked Jibolba a little starteled by Sydney.

"Come on Jibolba get up! We still need to find Tak."

"Right, let's go."

They continued down the path, calling out Tak's name. Tak however was fast asleep and didn't hear them. But for some reason, the Spirit Rattle was emeting a soft green glow.

"Jibolba..." said Sydney pointing to the glow. They ran towards the light and leaned over the root to find Tak asleep; they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"You get his carrier and Spirit Rattle, I'll get Tak." said Jibolba jumping over the root.

Sydney followed and picked up the carrier and placed the Spirit Rattle inside. She placed it on her sholder and turned to Jibolba. He had wrapped Tak in the leaf and was carring Tak in his arms.

"We need to move." said Jibolba looking around. Sydney replied with a nod and they headed back to Jibolba's hut.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tak slowly opened his eyes and felt his surroundings, he knew he wasn't outside any more. He sat up and looked around; Tak was back in his room. Tak was fuming, Jibolba and Sydney must have found him last night. He heard his door open but Tak didn't look.

"Tak, can we talk?"

Jibolba. Tak swore in his head and laid back down, his back to the door and Jibolba. He could feel his bed sink as Jibolba sat down. Sydney staied outside Tak's room and closed the door behind Jibolba. She quietly stepped away from the door and headed outside. Jibolba and Sydney had both agreed last night that Jibolba should talk to Tak.

Sydney found a good spot under a tree. She sat down and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when...

"Sydney! Wake up, wake up; yorbels have appeared, yorbels have appeared!" yelled Flora.

"Gah!" said Sydney jumping up.

"Good, you're awake. We need to move, yorbels have appeared in- hey where's Tak?" asked Flora looking around.

"Jibolba's having a talk with Tak. So, yorbels have appeared, where?" asked Sydney.

"Their in the Burial Grounds."

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to go back there until was had to get Lok's spirit." said Sydney.

"What are we going to do about Tak?" asked Flora casting a worried look at the door.

"Wait, I'm not leaving without him." said Sydney, sitting back down.

"Ok, I'll be waiting in the Burial Grounds when your ready." Flora turned into a green ball and floated off.

Sydney watched Flora float off then turned her attention back to the door, in time to see Tak open it and step outside.

"Tak we gotta go. Flora said yorbels have appeared in the Burial Grounds." said Sydney.

"Really? Finally, I was starting to get worried let's go!" said Tak running off. Sydney stared after Tak; what did Jibolba say to him? Sydney shook off the question and ran after Tak.

"Come on Sydney, hurry up!" yelled Tak at the lift.

"Hold on! Geez, what did Jibolba tell him? Whatever he did, Tak's back to his normal self."

Sydney stepped on to the lift, Tak threw the lever, and dn they went; going to the last place they wanted to go.

"The Burial Gounds, where nerbils are abundent and fog is the atmostfeat." said Sydney waving the fog away.

"Guys, over here!" They saw Flora waving at them and headed to the plateform she was on.

"So, where are they?" asked Sydney hoping for a cave full of yorbels.

"Yeah, about that. It's going to be kind of a treasure hunt." said Flora.

"What?" asked Sydney.

"They're spread out in this world and probably eerywhere else."

"Hmmmm, interesting." said Sydney rubbing her chin.

"But why are they spread out? They were clustered in the village." said Tak.

"I think Tlaloc (Sydney casted a worry eye at Tak) may have separated them so it would tak longer for us to collect them." said Flora.

"Well, we're not going to get them staning. Let's go." said Tak, jumping off the platform and on to the ground; Sydney followed.

"Ok we're going to have to split up, we'll meet back at the entrance. See ya!" said Tak running off to the left, waving.

"Hey Flora could you do me a favor." asked Sydney.

"You are asking me, wow there's a first." said Flora.

"I know, I know, suprising. But could you follow Tak to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy?"

"Crazy, like what?"

"Like running away or something like that, I don't know. Just watch him and tell me if anything like that happens." said Sydney running to the right.

Flora turned into a green ball and floated off after Tak. She soon found him looking behind some bushes.

"Tak, look up." Tak looked to see two yorbels on the platform above.

"Thanks Flora." said Tak taking his staff out; he jumped on the platfrom. He swung the staf at both yorbels and they dissappeared. Tak was going to go back down, when something caught his eye. He turned and walked over to what looked lke two small hills. Tak wiped off the moss covering to reveal two gravestones.

"Maleka and Rammel, why do those names sound familiar?" asked Tak outloud.

"Those are your parents names." said Flora.

"Really? But why are they buried up here instead of the tombs?"

"Your parents were very good people Tak. I mean if your dad ran for high shaman, he would have won over Jibolba; and your mom was so kind and generous that she gave my mom a run for her money. This place changed when Tlaloc took over, but this is the only area where sunlight falls and where plants can be grown. The villagers respect your parents death and this is the best way they can show it." said Flora.

"Wow, this is amazing. It probably looks even better with plants growing here." said Tak looking around.

"Yeah, it's really great. Oh hey, we better move or Sydney might worry about where we are."

"Where have you been?" asked Sydney as Tak and Flora neard the entrance.

"Sorry, but we made a side trip." said Flora.

"Side trip, to where?" asked Sydney.

"My parent's grave. But don't worry, we got at least 10 yorbels." said Tak thinking that Sydney's worried face was for thinking they didn't get any yorbels.

"How many did you get?" asked Flora.

"Um, I got 5." said Sydney.

"So we only added 15. What does that bring us to?" asked Tak.

"55." said Flora simply.

"So now what do we-." said Sydney.

"Yorbels, yorbels! They've appeared on Chiken Island!" yelled Flora.

"Come on, let's go!" said Tak running off to the lift, Sydney and Flora following.


End file.
